Doki Doki Miraculous
by GiGiandElla
Summary: (AU. Things like Natsuki x Yuri, OCs, and MC having an actual name are involved.) When a villain called Hawk Moth starts corrupting people, Natsuki and Yuri are entrusted the most powerful miraculouses and become the heroes known as Ladybug and Felina to stop her. (Rated T for language, mild violence, racism, sexism, self-loathing, offensive themes, and short-term character death.)
1. Becoming Heroes: Part 1

It was a normal day in the suburbs of the city of Shishsusta, but in a dark location was a small, lavender, butterfly-like creature, with butterfly wings that have a long tail with a tip at the end of each lower wing and darker purple eyes was. There is a slightly darker purple spiral mark on his forehead. He was saying something. "As you can see, master, the Miraculouses have great power. But the most powerful are the Ladybug and Cat Miraculous. When combined, they have an ultimate power.", the creature explained, "I would like that absolute power. Remind me again, Nooroo. What does my miraculous do?", a young female voice asked revealing the butterfly creature's name, "The Miraculous you possess can give another person powers making them superheroes.", Nooroo answered, "Well... If I want that absolute power, I will use my own to create supervillains to help me get it!", the female said.

Nooroo quickly became worried, "But the Miraculouses are meant for good, not evil.", he responded, "Don't question me like that again!", the girl shouted, "I'm your master and you'll do as I say, you will obey me!", she continued, Nooroo bowed his head, "Yes, Master...", he replied respectfully. "Good.", the girl spoke before attaching the moth broach to what appears to be a hair clip on the left of her head, "Now Nooroo, dark wings rise!", she shouted. Then Nooroo got sucked in and the girl transformed into a supervillain. Her attire became a long flowing pale purple dress with long sleeves and a black ribbon around her neck, the Moth Miraculous broach was on one of two now violet hair clips on her head where she placed it. She also has a dark purple dress jacket with a hood over her head, dark grey dress stockings, a silver mask over the top half of her face revealing she has fair skin, long black hair half way down her back, lilac and lavender eyes, and two large black and white butterfly wings. She appears to be about thirteen years old. "From this day forward, I shall be known as Hawk Moth! And nothing will stop me from getting those Miraculouses! NOTHING!", the girl said wickedly.

* * *

Meanwhile, in a high school office, a small light green creature with yellow sclera, green eyes, an antenna on his head, turtle shell on his back and a short pointed tail woke up and flew towards his master. "Master! Master!", he shouted. We see a fair skinned woman with bright brown eyes and long wavy brown hair, wearing a grey-ish suit dress, black high-heels, and black panty-hoes. Her name is Chieko. She had a gender-neutral bracelet with a green turtle pendant around her wrist. "What is it, Wayzz?", Chieko asked, "The Moth Miraculous has been activated!", Wayzz answered, "That's impossible, I thought that it was gone.", Chieko spoke up, "It has been reactivated just recently. But I am worried, I believe it has gone to an evil force.", Wayzz responded. "Then we must find Nooroo before this evil destroys the world.", Chieko said, "Wayzz-!", she was about to transform but her back was in pain, "Master, you are in pain!" Wayzz said, "Yes, I'm well aware of that.", Chieko replied, "Perhaps, we should find new wielders for the Miraculous.", Wayzz suggested, "But just two for now, the Ladybug and the Cat. But I don't think I could handle being the guardian for very long. I'll give you away after Trixx, Pollen, and Duusu, I'm sure they'll like having new owners.", Chieko said as she walked towards two black boxes with red Japanese markings on it, "You will be missed, master.", Wayzz responded, "Well, for now, let's start with Tikki and Plagg.", Chieko. Chieko opened the boxes to reveal a silver ring in one and two black earrings in the other. "But who will wield these item?", Wayzz asked, "Well, let's just see.", Chieko answered ponderingly.

* * *

Later that day, after the Literature Club meeting at the same school, a short girl with pink hair and eyes was walking home. Her name is Natsuki. Her house was actually a little empty, considering her dad went to prison and she couldn't really find anywhere else to live. And farther from there, a much taller girl with purple hair and eyes from the same school was walking home top. Her name is Yuri. Natsuki didn't want to admit it being the Tsundere that she is, but she had feelings for Yuri. Yuri, on the other hand, who is much more mature and timid, only saw Natsuki as a friend after she stopped bullying her but still had a very minor crush on her. After the two girls got home, which were both empty considering Yuri's parents were still out working and her younger sister Izumi was having a sleepover at her friend's house, and went to their rooms, they both felt something odd in their bags and pull it out. It was the two boxes that had the ring and the earrings inside, Yuri had the one with the ring and Natsuki had the one with the earrings. We see them both looking at the boxes, "What's this doing here?", they both asked in unison. They both then opened the boxes and saw what was inside before a glow emerged from both items, the glow was green for Yuri and red for Natsuki. "EYAH!", Natsuki yelped covering her eyes, "KYAH!", Yuri yelped doing the same. As the glows slowly went out, the girls uncovered their faces and looked in awe at the things the glows turned out to be.

 _ **What are the things?...**_


	2. Becoming Heroes: Part 2

_...Then, with Natsuki..._

The thing in front of Natsuki was revealed to be a small red creature with a tiny body and a large head with freckles on her face, two antennae, a short tail with three tips aligned vertically, and large black spots, one on her forehead, and two on the side and the back of the head. The creature opened it's blue eyes and saw Natsuki, who fell down yelping. Natsuki got right back up, "Whoa, what?!", she exclaimed, "Don't be scared, I won't hurt you-", the red creature said, "WHAT THE HELL, YOU COULD TALK?!", Natsuki shouted, "Hey, wait!", the creature responded. After a minute, Natsuki calmed down. "I don't mean to scare you, I mean no harm!", the creature finished, Natsuki calmed down more, "Sorry, it's not everyday you meet a tiny talking creature.", she responded, "I know this must be confusing for you, Natsuki.", the creature said, "What are you, how do you know my name, and why are you here?", Natsuki asked, "I'm Tikki and I'm a Kwami, allow me to explain.", the creature answered revealing her name.

After Tikki was done explaining things, Natsuki wasn't sure of anything she told her. "I don't know, Tikki. I'm just a normal girl.", she said, "Okay, then I'll repeat myself. Put on the earrings, they will allow to become a superhero.", Tikki responded, "...So if I do this, all I need to do is break the object the akuma-thing is hiding in and catch it with my weapon?", Natsuki asked, "Exactly, and your secret superpower is Lucky Charm.", Tikki answered and added, "Okay, got it.", Natsuki replied, "And another thing, don't tell anyone at all that I exist. Us Kwamis have been kept secret for centuries. Otherwise, it might allow villains to hurt your friends and family.", Tikki told her. Natsuki pondered that, "Monika is pretty good at finding things and telling people off, she better not find out. Or Sayori, or especially Yuri.", she pointed out, "Don't worry, maybe this Monika person or anyone else wouldn't find out for a while.", Tikki responded, "And if you care about everyone you actually are friend with, becoming a superhero and protecting them from evil seems to help.", she continued. Natsuki was silent for a moment, but then a determined look came onto her face and she put the earrings on.

 _...Meanwhile, with Yuri..._

The thing in front of Yuri was revealed to be a small black creature with a tiny body and a large head with cat ears, a cat tail, two cat incisors, a single whisker on each cheek and one on his forehead. The creature yawned and stretched before it opened it's green cat eyes eyes and saw Yuri, who stared at him in amazement. "Wow, incredible.", Yuri said, "I think you'll find that I'm more than incredible, young lady. My name's Plagg, nice to meet you.", the black creature responded before flying around to bite everything, "Hey, don't eat that! It's a damn book, for crying out loud!", Yuri shouted before trying to grab Plagg. After a minute, Yuri caught Plagg. "I still don't know what you're doing here.", Yuri said, "Listen, missy. I'm a Kwami, I grant powers. Yours is the power of destruction. Got it, Yuri?", Plagg explained, "Um, m-maybe if you explain a bit more?", Yuri asked as she got up and let go of Plagg, the Kwami sighed, "Fine, I'll go into more detail.", Plagg replied.

After Plagg was done explaining things, Yuri wasn't sure of anything he told her. "I don't know, Plagg. I'm just a normal girl.", she said, "Were you even listening to me? Put on the ring, it will allow to become a superhero.", Plagg responded, "...So if I do this, all I need to do is break the object the akuma is hiding in and my partner would catch it with their weapon?", Yuri asked, "Exactly, and your secret superpower is Cataclysm.", Plagg answered and added, "Okay, got it.", Yuri replied, "Oh. And another thing, don't tell anyone at all that I exist. Us Kwamis have been kept secret for centuries. Besides, makes it harder for villains your friends and family.", Plagg told her. Yuri took that into consideration, "Sayori is pretty oblivious, she better not find out. Or Monika, or especially Natsuki.", she rambled, "Don't worry, I really don't think this Sayori girl or anyone else would fine out anytime soon.", Plagg responded, "And if you care about everyone you feel comfortable with, becoming a superhero and protecting them from evil seems like a good option.", he continued. Yuri was silent for a moment, but then a determined look came onto her face and she put the ring on her ring finger.

 _...Meanwhile, with Chieko..._

Chieko was at home looking at the Miracle Box, "Do you think they'll be up to it, master?", Wayzz asked, "I have faith in these girls, like I do my own son. I know they could do the job.", Chieko responded.

 _ **It was a brand new start of something great...**_


End file.
